


Not This Time

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, No Mary Morstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: When Sherlock goes to shoot Magnussen, something changes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not This Time

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson step away from that man", Mycroft bellows from the black SWAT helicopter.

The light is blaring on the three men below.Neither men budge. Magnussun gives Sherlock an amused smile. "Here we go, Mr. Holmes"

.Sherlock looks at him with a small frown. "Just to clarify: The Appledore Vaults only exist in your mind, nowhere else".  
"They're not real. They never have been".

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, step away!", Mycroft orders from above.

"It's fine, they're harmless", Magnussun calls up.

John looks to Sherlock for help. "What do we do? Sherlock, what do we do?".

"Nothing. There is nothing to be done", Magnussun tells them. "I'm not a villain, I have no evil plan - I'm a business man acquiring assets. And you happen to be one of them, that's all. Sorry no chance for you to be a hero this time, Mr Holmes".

Sherlock looks to John then flickers his eyes to his backside and in one swift moment goes to grab the gun that's tucked behind his waistband. However John catches his wrist and stops him. "Not this time", John whispers.

"John I-".

"I won't let you ruin your life again because of me", John murmurs then swiftly pushes Sherlock away. Quickly he grabs his gun and points it at Magnussun.

"Merry Christmas", he yells over the noise of the helicopter and shoots him right through the head. Instantly he drops the gun and puts his hands in the air. "Stay back", he yells to Sherlock. Sherlock looks at John agape with his hands coming to his head.

"Do not fire on John Watson! Do not fire on John Watson!", Mycroft orders.

"Why, John?", Sherlock exclaims in horror.

"You know, why. You'll be safe now".  
-  
"Let me see him", Sherlock growls at his older brother.

"John Watson just shot a man in cold blood in front of twelve witnesses, I cannot permit you to do so".

"Where is he?", he throws his hands onto Mycroft's desk.

"In a temporary cell". Mycroft steeples his fingers under his chin. "Brother mine I'm going to save you the energy. No amount of power I have can save John Watson. John Watson made a choice - a sacrifice. He killed Magnussun knowing the consequences. Consequences being going to prison. I am not God, little brother. I cannot help him despite how hard I've tried".

"Try harder!", Sherlock screams at his brother. "This isn't how it was supposed to be". He paces back in forth in his brothers office. "You know what he said to me before he did it? He said 'I won't let you ruin your life again because of me'".

"A sacrifice, like I said dear brother".

"I-I tried to ask him why and he just said I know why. I don't know why, Mycroft. Why would he do this?", his sentence falters at the end to almost silence.

"Sherlock. The loyalty in which John Watson has to you is immense what else may we deduce from this action".

"Mycroft I- just tell me", he stops pacing. "Why? I-"

"He loves you brother dear, so much so he would be willing to kill for your freedom".

"What?", Sherlock shakes his head.

"I understand that it's hard to comprehend as sentiment is the chemical defect found in the losing side but in your case brother mine you have been aflame to it too".

"How so?", Sherlock asks innocently.

"You killed yourself for him, Sherlock. Surely you can see you love him too?".

Sherlock stared blankly at his brother. Mycroft sighs. "Sometimes two people are so in love in blinds them. This is the situation in this case".

Sherlock blinks about 100 times. "I do", he whispers.

"You do, what?".

"Love him. I do. I do love him".

Mycroft smiles at his brother. "I know, Sherlock. I know".

"Mycroft where is he? I need to see him", Sherlock starts to raise his voice a little higher.

"He's currently in a temporary cell like I said earlier awaiting his trial. He is to be allowed no visitors apart from his lawyer whom I provided for him".

"I don't care", he yells. "I need to see him. God, Mycroft. I can't. I can't do this without him I-"

"You don't have to", a voice says from the door. Sherlock abruptly shoots around and there's John Watson standing in a his oatmeal jumper."John!?", Sherlock shrieks and runs to envelop him in a bone crushing hug. John John John John he chants into his neck then realisations hits. "How are you here!?", he exclaims.

"Yes John how are you here? You didn't break out did you..?", Mycroft slightly raised his eyebrow at the small possibility. John's lips twitches up a little. "No, Mycroft I did not break out of the most secure prison in London. I was let out".

"How!?", Sherlock pleads, gripping John's sleeve. John guides them to the chairs in front of Mycroft's desk. Sherlock shuffles as close as he can to John and John places a comforting hand on his thigh. Sherlock gratuitously accepts it and begins toying with his calloused fingers."From the beginning if you will", Mycroft asks kindly.

"Are you familiar with the Zodiac Killers?", John asks bluntly. Mycroft tenses and Sherlock stops playing with John's fingers."Yes..?", Mycroft replied warily.

"Then you'll know that I cannot say much more", John says curtly.

"John are you saying you're a zodiac killer?", Sherlock turns his head to look at him. John minutely nods and both of the brothers jaws drop

."Where do we go from here..?", Mycroft asks carefully. John clears his throat and slyly pulls a piece of paper from his breast pocket. Subtly he places it on Mycroft's desk.

It's a file title with a code.

Wordlessly, Mycroft types the code and gains access to the file he technically shouldn't be seeing. John gently nudges Sherlock and gestures him to get up. Sherlock rounds the table to read the file with his brother.   
John H. Watson Former:007, James Bond  
Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers  
Currently:Ghost, Zodiac Killer.  
Consulting Detective  
GP  
Age: 42  
Military status: Active  
Security Clearance: Alpha - 10  
Licenses: Gun license  
License to kill within reason, regard to M.

The file goes on to explain the amount of people John's killed, where and when he was stationed. All of his missions secret and not secret. His employers, his previous names and jobs. It's his real file. He's handed Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes his real file. After five minutes the file locks and both men look up at him with eyes wide.

"I understand if you view me differently now. If you want me to leave just say so", John tells them calmly.  
"John-", Sherlock chokes.

"What my brother is trying to say is that we don't want you to leave", Mycroft says softly. "I understand you cannot tell us much but I ask, is everything okay now? Had the situation been sorted?".

John clears his throat and curtly nods. "Yes".

"John", Sherlock sobs and places himself on John's lap. It's an uncomfortable position given how small the chair is and yet Sherlock manages to curl himself onto the doctor with his face buried in the crook of his neck."Sherlock, it's okay. I'm here", he soothes. He gently runs his hands through the man's luscious curls."John?", Sherlock murmurs.

"Yes, sweetheart?", he coos naturally. Sherlock looks up at him teary eyed."Sweetheart?", he questions innocently. His curls are stuck to his forehead so John gently pushes them back. "Mhm", he confirms with a gently kiss on his brow. "Is that alright?".Sherlock breaks out into a watery smile. "Take me home, John".

"There's a car waiting for you", Mycroft tells them.

"Come on then, you", John slowly helps Sherlock stand to his feet. Sherlock instantly tugs on his hand to leave but John stops him for a moment. He turns to Mycroft."Thank you for ordering them not to shoot me".

"Of course, John", he smiles. "I would say look after my brother, but I know you will".


End file.
